


Dylan's Biggest Crush

by StilesHale91



Category: American Actor RPF, Porn RPF, Real Person Fiction, Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Dom/sub, First Meetings, Flirting, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Porn Watching, Rimming, Secret Crush, Sterek is mentioned, Swearing, Tyler Hoechlin is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHale91/pseuds/StilesHale91





	Dylan's Biggest Crush

Dale never or hardly ever watched his videos back, but when he had the time he tended to read the comments. He liked the feedbacks, whether they were good or bad, he felt like they helped him make his performance even better. For example, if loads of people asked him to be more vocal, he thought it through then and tried to work on it of course on the levels to stay natural as it mattered the most to him. Apart from all the feedbacks, one particular user attracted his attention. There were some same commenters under a few of his videos so that wouldn’t be something unique but this guy, no matter what site or video, his comments could be found everywhere under Dale’s videos. Also something was not so ordinary about his comments, of course it included the usual : ‘He’s so hot!’, ‘I wish he’d fuck me hard with that big cock.’ But this guy under many videos commented how he’d love to date him, how he had a serious crush on him. Dale was single for a few months now, so after a while he thought he’ll just have a look on ‘Anal_twink_Skywalker’s account. So he got to know the boy was 24 and lived in L.A. but what made it more interesting that he had an uploaded video. It was rather in a bad quality which meant two things. That either the user didn’t have the right recording device or he didn’t want to be recognized. As the video’s blurriness seemed to be edited, Dale made the assumption that the latter option was true for this boy. The young guy on the video was jerking off with clearly audible porn being played in the background. It didn’t take more than a few seconds for Dale to recognize his own voice. The description of the video eventually made him smile: ‘The only porn I can jerk off to, needs to have Dale Greek God Cooper in it.’ Dale saw no reason why shouldn't he write on the boy. He didn’t have any plan just spontaneously wrote onto him if he had skype because they could have some fun time then together. For Dale’s surprise he got an answer in the evening with the boy’s skype name which was the same as his porn account’s with the difference that his birth year was added to it. Dale didn’t feel like it was needed to cover the camera so his face was visible unlike to the boy’s camera where he only saw the boy’s red t-shirt. 

Anal_twink_Skywalker91: fake…..

Dale sighed from what the boy has written but of course understood why he thought such. “Hey, I’m Dale and not fake. So, you’re from L.A., right? I can tell as it still seems to be quite sunny there.” “Holy shit!!!!” Dale chuckled at the boy’s reaction as he fell off his chair, once he realized he was really Dale Cooper. But once the boy sat back down and tilted the camera, it was Dale’s turn to be surprised. It was sweet how the blushed boy was still hyperventilating but it wasn’t the reason Dale was surprised. “Oh my God! Oh my God! Fuck! It’s really you! I can’t fucking believe it! I’m skyping with Dale Cooper!! Holy fuck…gosh sorry, but Jesus!! I still can’t believe it. It’s the happiest fucking day of my life!” “You’re sweet but I have to tell you’re really familiar to me….I know. Dylan…from Teen Wolf, right?” “Holy fucking God! And Dale Cooper even knows who I am!!! Damn, sorry I’m swearing way too much but oh fuck… Yeah…I am but how..? I mean you…watch the show?” Dylan stuttered a bit as he was trying to keep it together. “No, but I know of Sterek. I got tweets from your fanbase that I look like Derek and one of my partner like Stiles.” “Jesus…I didn’t know that as I’m not really into social media, like twitter and such. But gosh!” Dylan had a heart for Hoechlin during the years but it stayed platonic as the guy usually had his female dates. He noticed the similarity though as well, so he often wondered if it was the reason he loved Dale’s videos. In the beginning maybe it was, but as he got to know the man, after watching some interviews with him, reading articles, seeing how adorably the man was singing ‘A Whole New World’ while he was jerking off, and seeing how incredibly hot he was in the clips, Dylan began to love him for who he was and didn’t compare him to Hoechlin anymore. “What made you to write on me though?” Dylan asked on his shaky voice while he was chewing at his lips. “Well, after seeing your comments under all of my videos and your own clip, I just became curious.” It didn’t help Dylan who flushed even more, his legs practically didn’t rest for a single second as he kept shaking them intensively under the table. Dale had enough experience with people to notice Dylan was getting rather anxious so he thought taking the conversation under his control would help a lot. “So…in two weeks I happen to have a modelling photoshoot in L.A. I planned to stay there anyway for a while, so why don’t we discuss something?” “Oh God! Okay…so um…I’m mostly free for a few more months. There’s a cool Vietnamese restaurant, we could meet there if you think so.” “Sure, sounds awesome. Let’s change numbers, then we can discuss everything.” 

After the skyping Dylan needed almost an hour to finally calm down. He wasn’t exaggerating with the comments, he had a crush for Dale for many years now and the fact that he was about to meet him was a dream come true. He never dared coming out as bi yet to anyone. He always had that opinion of some boys if they were handsome or not but it hasn’t reached till sexual attraction, till Hoechlin came. He remembered jerking off in his trailer’s toilet after the first time he saw the actor without his shirts on. Then as he eventually found Dale’s videos he became certain that he was into guys as well.

Those two weeks were the longest for Dylan as he couldn’t wait for the day to meet with the handsome porn actor. He was walking up and down front of the restaurant in his favourite vintage Star Wars t-shirt with skin tight black jeans. Dylan chose the Vietnamese one, because he knew from interviews this was Dale’s favourite type of food, also the restaurant was in a paparazzi plus fanbase free zone, thankfully. Dylan already felt like drooling when he spotted Dale in his tight crème trousers, also in his blue short sleeved shirt with few undid buttons on the top. “Hey, you look good.” Dale commented before he pressed two pecks onto the younger boy’s cheek, what turned red within seconds. “So as you.” Dylan added as he chewed onto the inside of his mouth. “I’m glad you came.” “I’d have been a fool if I wouldn’t have come.” Dale commented before he opened the door for Dylan then once they finished ordering, they sat down on spare bar stools. “You fell?” Dale asked as he ran his eyes on the boy’s bruised cheek. “Ahm, sort of, an accident happened on a filming, few surgeries…but now apart from these bruises, I’m okay.” “Oh, sounds bad, but it’s good you’re fine now.” Dylan was glad about Dale’s reaction as most of his colleagues and friends made such a big drama about it, also talked through days about it, so it was a pleasant experience to hear a reaction like that. “So, you’re staying here for a while?” Dylan asked while he leaned a bit back as the waiter brought out their pho. “Yeah, I’ll go sightseeing with some of my friend who live here.” “Gosh, I envy you, I couldn’t enjoy a single day. I feel like my fans don’t even let me time to breathe freely. I’d so love to have a week when I could go anywhere without being recognized.” “You could come with us, shades, a stray hat, out of brand shirts.” Dylan snickered a little and actually played with the idea. “I might…thanks.” 

Dylan couldn’t recall if he ever had such a great chatter with anyone before, they could speak freely about anything, moreover Dale’s sense of humour was hilarious. He didn’t want the meeting to end there but he was way too shy to invite the extremely hot male to his house. Also due to his state, friends and relatives kept visiting him lately every single day, but then it was like as if Dale was able to read his mind. “My apartment is not too far from here. If you’d like to see it.” “Yes, that’d be cool.” Dylan of course wasn’t keen on to see the apartment but something else. On their way to Dale’s friend’s house Dylan felt so proud to walk beside the older male, he was fucking hot, tall, had great taste for clothes, moreover Dylan was in love with his thick stubble.  
When they arrived, the big house was empty, then after a short tour guiding inside, Dale escorted the young boy upstairs to his bedroom before he locked the door. “Let’s sit down for a while.” Dale kicked his shoes off before he sat on the mattress, then Dylan did the same as well. His heart skipped a beat when Dale wrapped an arm around him. “So you like watching my videos, huh?” Dale gently stroked the brunette boy’s cheek before he ran his thumb on Dylan’s full lower lip. Dale smiled as the boy nodded and held his big honey brown eyes on him, full of lust. Dylan closed his eyes down when Dale kissed him on his lips, also a moan left his mouth at the same time. He craved for this moment for years now, within seconds he felt how hard he became in his pants. Dale didn’t fail to notice that, and soon his big palm was rubbing the boy’s crotch while they were making out longingly. “Ahh..Dale, the way you’re kissing…and how your stubble feels like…oh fuck..” It was indeed perfect, he always envied those guys who got the chance to make out with Dale and how the kiss felt, his envy was for reasons. Dylan was using his tongue eagerly as he was kissing Dale, the way his stubble brushed against his sensitive skin was so pleasuring as well. “I so want to be fucked by you.” Dylan whimpered while he was needily rubbing his cock against Dale’s palm. “Has any guy fucked you before, Dylan?” The young actor shook his head before he licked his tongue along Dale’s stubbly neck. The brunette boy’s face flushed when Dale pulled one of his hands onto Dale’s bulge. Fuck! He was so big! Dylan wrapped his palm tighter around Dale’s crotch as he began to stroke him through his trousers, meanwhile undid all the buttons on his shirt. He grinned as Dylan right away began to spread kisses onto his chest. “I love your tattoos.” Dylan commented as he licked at the rose one, then went lower as he began to suck at Dale’s nipple. He moaned as Dale dig his fingers among his locks and pulled on them. Everything was too perfect about Dale, Dylan didn’t even know what to do next, he was way to horny to keep himself back from focusing on the older male’s crotch. Dale didn’t like doing sex in a rush of course he understood Dylan’s impatience. He remembered how eager and needy he was when the first time came for him as well. “Slow down a bit, okay?” Dale said on a kind voice tone as he pulled the boy back and kissed him again but this time tried to lead Dylan how to do it slower. “Are you submissive, Dylan?” Dales asked while he pressed several kisses onto Dylan’s neck what sent shiver along the younger boy’s body. “With you I definitely am.” He answered while he continued to rub Dale’s crotch slowly. Dale has spent long enough time with only making out with the boy, and teasing him so after shifting a little he unzipped his trousers, which wasn’t so easy due to his growing erection. Dylan licked his lips as he stared longingly at the line of Dale’s hard cock through his white underwear’s fabric. Without waiting any longer he pressed his lips against the head of Dale’s cock, he sucked on it through the texture before the older male pushed it down. His cock gave a smacking sound as it hit Dale’s abs. Dylan gulped as he stared at it, he read about Dale’s cock size that it was 7.5 inches but personally seeing it was really big. Just when Dale pulled his hair, he cast his brown eyes onto him. “I…I have a really bad gag reflex.” “Don’t worry about that, just take as much as you want to, next time we can work on your gag reflex, I know just the right tricks.” Dale stroked Dylan’s hair before he leaned back against the bed’s headboard. “Okay…thank you.” Dylan was really worried about this, as he found it rather embarrassing how he had accidents a few times at the dentist. Unlike other people who were scared of the pain, Dylan was scared of the objects that were put inside his mouth. Dale rubbed the wet head of his cock against Dylan’s lips before he let the boy to take him. He shyly was licking at the shaft before he began to suck on it. “Yeah, that’s it…don’t take it all in, just tease it first.” Dylan’s cock twitched when he heard Dale was talking about his cock, that sounded too hot. He did as he asked, and spent time with just rubbing his tongue against the tip of his cock, while he was massaging Dale’s balls. He was so hard and already wanted to be fucked by him. Dylan eventually opened his lips wider and began to suck slowly on the other’s hot looking cock. “Hmmm...is this your first time, sucking a cock?” With a popping sound Dylan pulled back to answer as little saliva was dripping out of his mouth, what gave him a filthy but sexy look. “Yes it is.” “You’re good at it, don’t worry.” Dale was stroking Dylan’s neck and hair, and moaned because the boy was doing it so well. When the young boy gagged Dale pulled him up for a gentle kiss while he undressed Dylan. “You have a really pretty body and a nice cock.” “Gosh, it’s nothing compared to your hot body, my dick is way smaller.” Dylan blushed when Dale took his cock inside his mouth and easily began to deepthroat him. He knew his 5 inch cock was way smaller than Dale’s but it calmed him down how the older male was loving it. He was stroking Dale’s dark hair while he was whimpering from the joy how the older male was sucking on his cock. Dylan gasped as soon as he was gently placed on his chest and felt Dale’s tongue against his ass hole. “Your ass is so fucking hot.” Dale groaned as he was jerking off and kept licking at Dylan’s hole who was moaning from the overwhelming feeling. “Your ass tastes so good.” Dylan grabbed tightly onto the pillows while he felt Dale’s tongue buried deep inside him. “Ah Dale! Please fuck me!” “I’m gonna fuck this tight ass of yours but I’ll prepare you first, okay?” Dylan nodded however he already wanted that fat cock deep inside him. He waited impatiently as he was rubbing himself against the mattress while Dale put some lube onto his palm. Dylan muffled his moan into the pillow as Dale pressed his middle finger inside his hole. He was rubbing his erection more against the bedsheet as Dale was working his finger inside him. After each more finger Dylan wanted more. As the pretty boy kept moaning and pushing his ass back, not even Dale managed to hold himself back anymore. Dylan’s face was in the pillow as Dale pulled his hip higher. Once Dale pulled the condom onto his length and added more lube, he pushed it halfway inside Dylan’s petite hole. “Ah! Fuck! You’re huge.” Dylan bit onto his own lower lip as he glanced back at Dale. “Dale…” “Yes?” Dylan reached back as he stroked the other’s muscular chest. “You know it’s not just a simple fuck for me.” “It isn’t for me either.” Dale pulled Dylan gently onto his lap as his thick cock slowly entered the other’s virgin ass fully. He began to kiss and suck hickeys at the boy’s neck. Dale was groaning because Dylan’s ass was so damn tight. “Your ass is gosh…so fucking tight. I barely fit in.” “Ah, that’s because you’re fucking huge Dale.” Dylan mumbled as he was wanking himself for a while till Dale leaned him onto his back, and after a few more thrusts began to rut inside him firmly in the new position. He carefully stroked the boy’s bruised chest and stomach with some stitches all over it. Dylan only felt extremely good joy right then without any pain. “I want to come while you’re fucking me.” “That line sounds familiar.” Dale said teasingly on his hot low voice. “I know.” Dylan blushed after he made a quote from one of Dale’s clips, then leaned up to kiss him on his lips. “But I really want it.” Dylan gasped as Dale thrust up inside him firmly, he was fucking him at the very right spot. “Ah yes.” Dylan wrapped his hand tighter around his own cock and was wanking while he held his eyes on Dale’s perfect body. “Ahhh..I’m gonna come…yeah…ahhh.” Dylan whined and squirmed as he began to come all over his belly and chest. He loved to hear the way Dale praised him meanwhile. He hissed as the older male pulled his cock out of him then scooted over to his head. “Stick your tongue out, yeah, that’s it.” Dale tossed the condom away before he began to jerk off fast. “Oh fuck yeah. Fuck!” Dale groaned lowly as he came with big loads all over Dylan’s face, some squirted onto his tongue. Dylan swallowed it down before he leaned over to lick onto Dale’s still twitching cock and grinned how it made him hiss. “Did your cockhead start writing emo lyrics yet?” He asked teasingly as he referred to one of Dale’s interview, what made Dale to chuckle, but then he kissed the boy deeply on his wet lips. 

After more than a year that encounter happened, Dylan wouldn't have thought he’d indeed start dating with the handsome porn actor. But here he was in a serious relationship, entwined fingers with Dale on the Maze Runner 3’s premiere. “Do I look okay?” Dylan snickered about Dale’s question, he found it adorable how the other still became insecure at premieres. He kissed him longingly on the lips as he ignored the dozens of flashlights in their faces. “You look fucking hot as always.” Dale smiled down at Dylan however remained still more nervous than he usually were, mostly because of the ring in his pocket as he planned to engage Dylan that night after the premiere.


End file.
